


Circling Scratching Digging

by IcyChills



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: Gen, Scratching, Self-Harm-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyChills/pseuds/IcyChills
Summary: Got the idea for this a while ago but never got to writing it down until nowWrote this on my phone after midnight so if there’s any mistakes in grammar/spacing etc I’ll fix it later





	Circling Scratching Digging

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this a while ago but never got to writing it down until now
> 
> Wrote this on my phone after midnight so if there’s any mistakes in grammar/spacing etc I’ll fix it later

Circling Circling Circling

She hadn’t even realized what she was doing until she pressed a bit too hard.

She jolted and quickly checked her leg.

Just an indent.  
The skin didn’t break.

She flopped back with a sigh and looked at her nails.

Man, she needed to cut them.

They were getting quite long and could do some serious damage if she wasn’t paying attention.

Or if she was.

Nevermind, don’t think about that, think about something else.

But what else…

Where else on her body could she scratch...

Her hair was almost always pulled up, so her neck was exposed and out of the question. Her friends would see it and question what she was doing. She loved them dearly, but didn’t have the energy to deal with an interrogation.

Her face was “too pretty to mess up”.

Her skirts often exposed most of her legs. Maybe her upper thighs would work...

Nah, she’d rather not risk it.

Her arms were covered by her sleeves and if anyone did see, she could just say she got distracted when shooting and nicked herself with an arrow.

That could work.

She looked at her bare arms.

Nothing.

Yet.

She was oh-so tired but couldn’t fall asleep.

Maybe she could sing herself to sleep.

No harm in trying.

What was her favorite song…

Right, the one her mother used to sing to her.

Her humming wavered as she tried to recall the song.

How did it go again?

Right, something about the woods and the meadows and the animals.

She only got halfway through before she felt her eyelids getting heavy.

She could barely remember the words at this point.

She idly hummed what bit of the tune she could remember in her sleepy haze to herself.

She was just…

So…

 

Tired...


End file.
